en otro lado
by kena86
Summary: Dale murio, lo rescatadores siguen trabajando, pero descubren una mentira yaoi slash
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿2 meses o un año?, y hace tiempo dejo de contar el tiempo, desde que el dejo de exitir, que diferente ha sido todo.

Flash back.

El doctor nimnul, creo una nueva tecnólogia para extraer gas natural de manera ilegal, era una mision peligrosa desde el principio, pero el doctor no penso en todo y se le habia vuelto histerico cada vez que veia a los roedores, por eso no penso que cuendo trato de echarles un aparato pesado, abrio una tuberia que provoco una fuga.

-esto huele mal, literalmente- se quejo dale.

-vamonos chicos, esto se ha convertido en una bomba de tiempo- advirtió gaby, tomando la delantera a la salida, igual el doctor entro en panico y se fue.

-¡dale, date prisa!- Dale estaba del otro lado, y el gas estaba alcanzando el punto donde la maquinaria sacaba chispas, no iba a lograrlo, dale busco sus opciones, habia una ventanilla cerca, chip vio como que se dirigía a ella, confiado de que llegaria a tiempo, el tambien salio y se oculto junto con monty, gaby y ziper en un lugar seguro, igual esperaba que dale estuviera en uno. Y exploto. La maquinaria volo, y los rescatadores salieron en busca de su compañero desaparecido, pero estuvieron horas buscandolo y después otras horas removiendo escombros buscandolo, antes dale ya habia hecho bromas en las que desaparecia y aparecia dándoles un susto, pero llego la noche, no lo encontraron, ni el aparecio. Llego la noche, y finalmente se rindieron, los 4 muy afligidos solo pudieron llorar.

Fin de flash back

-¡chip, chip!- le llamaba gaby -¡tenemos un caso!- .

-bien, ya me estaba aburriendo- responde chip mientras toma su sombrero y sale otra vez a ala aventura.

En el aeropuerto, un avion aterriza, en una de las ruedas, bajan unos roedores, entre ellos una ardilla de cola larga con una sueter de diario negro y elegante, sus acompañantes robustos y serios.

-no puedo creer que me trajeras a EU para ver los gansos de acero- dijo una ardilla de cola corta acercandose a la primera ardilla.

-Tu vales la pena mi querido D- dijo la ardilla alta recibiendo de la mano al de cola corta.

-¡ah! Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, que nostalgia- aunque eran buenos recuerdos, Dale tenia una preocupacion.

-¿sucede algo?-

-¿eh?, nada, gracias chuc, te prometo que no te arrepentiras, nos divertiremos- agradece Dale abrazandolo por el brazo, asi entran al aeropuerto.


	2. Chapter 2

En la guarida de los rescatadores: -buen trabajo, chicos, fue sencillo encontrar al secuestrado y dirigir a la policia hacia los criminales- felicita chip al resto de su equipo.

-Gracias amiguito, ¿oye viste ese anuncio sobre los ganso de acero? No se por que, pero tengo muchas ganas de ir a un concierto- dijo monty, apoyado con su volador amigo.

-los gansos de acero el grupo favorito de…emm, yo tambien tengo ganas de ir al concierto- se corto gaby.

chip quedo un momento en silencio, sabiendo lo que iba a decir gaby, pero se recupera rapido -tienen razon ya hemos trabajado suficiente, ¿Cuándo sera el concierto monty?-pregunta chip.

-Creo que mañana-.

En la parte mas alta de un hotel, en un penthhouse, entre los adornos elegantes de las paredes, pasan el grupo que llego del aeropuerto. -Esto no es muy diferente a tu casa de hawai, charles- observa Dale, el penthouse en miniatura.

-nuestra casa- lo corrigue charles.

-como tu digas- se rie.- yo estoy cansado, me voy a dormir-.

-en un momento te alcanzo-.

-buenas noches chicos- se despido del resto del grupo.

-buenas noches, señor D- se despiden los chicos tambien, sonriendole. A todos les caia bien Dale.

-oye yo soy nuevo ¿pero de verdad se llama "D"?-murmura uno del grupo.

-shh, no, pero se supone que el no mencionar su verdadero nombre, es para renunciar a su pasado- le responde tambien murmurando.

-no, dicen que si le recuerdan su nombre, tal vez quiera dejar al señor charles, y regresar a su anterior vida-murmura otro.

-si saben perfectamente que ese nombre no debe ser nombrado, ni siquiera murmurado- advierte charles con una amenaza, su mirada es de miedo, y los chicos robustos tiemblan. La ardilla se retira. - no se acomoden, tan pronto acabe el concierto, nos vamos de regreso a hawai-.

En la habitacion, Dale cayo dormido sin taparse o cambiarse, charles medio lo desperto, para ponerle la pijama y juntos dormir.

Al dia siguiente. -buenos dias gaby, ¿sabes cuales serian los mejores asientos en el concierto?- pregunto chip al encontrarse con la ratona.

-para eso no se necesita un invento, la barra de las luces de en medio, son los mejores, no hay duda-

-hay que darnos prisa, antes de que se acaben las botanas de queso- los apuro monty.

-pero todavía es de mañana- observo el lider.

-ya se que no somos los grandes fanaticos, pero no alcanzaremos nada para comer, y no podemos ver el concierto con el estamago vacio, bueno yo no estoy dispuesto con el estomago vacio de queso, ¡vamos!- ordeno monty desesperadamente.

-ya rugiste, vamos antes de que se vuelva incontrolable- recomendo gaby, resignado chip los sigue.

En el penthouse. -Mmm, ¿estas despierto?- pregunto charles a Dale al ver que seguia en la cama y lo veia- jeje, ¿Qué me ves?-.

-que eres mas guapo con el pelo despeinado- bromeo jugando con el pelo del otro. Charles aprovecha para darle un beso. -¿Por qué siempre me robas los besos?-.

-es un cobro por robarme los postres- respondio charles abrazandolo..

-se va hacer tarde-.

-no te preocupes, ya mande al grupo apartar el mejor lugar, tenemos muuucho tiempo-. Resuelve sensualmente.

Mas tarde. En la zona del concierto. -vaya, los mejores lugares ya estan apartados, por un grupo grande- aviso gaby, después de dar un vistazo.

-entonces tenemos mas tiempo para recoger mas frituras de queso- celebro monty.

-¿ya te comiste el monton que habias juntado antes que me fuera?- se sorprendio gaby.

-no, de hecho, monty ya habia encontrado un lugar para ver el concierto mientras coma frituras de queso, pero es posible que cuando llegue la hora, no habra lugar para acomodarnos- explico chip.

-zip, zip, zip- reprende ziper al gran raton.

-no te preocupes, amiguitos, les deje lugar, si quieren pasen a calentarlos- propuso monty, y los otros le hicieron caso, asi pasaron un rato platicando muy contentos, el lugar era un agujero en una pared, y el mejor lugar era el puente donde se arreglan las luces. Que era mas seguro y tenia mucho espacio. Gaby y chip los observaban por momentos, al principio no les daban importancia, pero como siempre, a la lider ardilla, todo es sospechoso.

-Parecen una pandilla peligrosa- finalmente dijo su opinión

-parecen, tal vez no lo sea, tranquilizate, todavía estaremos aquí un buen rato- lo tranquilizo gaby.

- de acuerdo-.

Después de un largo rato, que ya va empezar el concierto, Chip, considera que se equivoco con el extraño grupo, que solo algunos se retiraban para regresar con diferentes dulces, frituras, algunas bebidas, hasta que alguien exclamo-¡ya llegaron! El jefe y el señor D ya estan aquí-. Se exaltaron un poco, y se pusieron para recibir, chip tambien queria ver, pero los robustos roedores no lo dejaban ver, todos muy animados, decian "no empezabamos a preocupar señor D, ¿les gusta su lugar señorD?, justo a tiempo" parecia que el señor D era muy querido, hay un hueco entre esos chicos, iba a verlo…


	3. Chapter 3

Pero se encienden las luces del concierto y solo quedan como sombras, un poco frustrado, chip se recuesta en su lugar que tiene un poco de frituras de queso, que no tardaron en ser consumidas.

El concierto de los gansos de acero sucedió con normalidad: mucho ruido, las fans gritando como locos, y vitoreando, los rescatadores sienten como la pared tiembla, si por lo menos no les interesa lo que cantan, estan muy ocupados viendo si su hueco no se va a desmoronar, pero aparte de eso chip le va creciendo la curiosidad de saber quien es el tal "D", tal vez era nombre de criminal, o debe ser muy importante, con estas ideas que iban creciendo en su cabeza, se decidio. -voy a echar un vistazo un poco mas arriba-.

-¡chip!- le iba a reprender gaby, se supone que estaban descansando, pero el lider ya se habia retirado trepando cables para arriba.-cielos-.

Chip logro colgarse arriba del grupo, pero el juego de luces, solo le permitian ver siluetas, ¿era su imaginacion, o una de las siluetas le parecia familiar?, desgraciadamente su sombrero se cayo, justamente en la figura mas pequeña, , se pregunta si deberia ir por ella. Quiere su sombrero de detective de vuelta, pero no le parece seguro, mejor se espera.

Un poco abajo. -¿Qué se cayo?-se pregunto charles.

-eh.. Creo que fue un pedazo de techo.. De todo el ruido, tu sabes..- balbuceaba Dale escondiendo el sombrero entre las sombras.

-¿estas bien?-

-claro, es que se me canso la voz, pero eso no me detiene. Bam, bam ,bam- siguió rockeando Dale normalmente, pero un poco nervioso.

Finalmente termina el concierto, mientras charles se despereza, Dale le pide a uno de lo chico nuevos que se acerque- escucha, a alguien se le cayo este sombrero, en cualquier momento llegara, asi que quedate para que se lo des, ¿ok?-.

-como usted ordene, señor D- contesta el chico.

Asi, Charles junto a "D" dirigen a su grupo fuera del lugar, nadie se pregunta porque uno se retrasa.

El chico no espero mucho, de inmediato Chip bajo, y se acerco- disculpa, ese es mi sombrero, ¿me lo devuelves?-.

-yo no lo encontre, fue el señor D, me pidio que lo esperara para darselo, ¿no es increible?-.

-¿el sabia que vendria por un mi sombrero?- se extraño la ardilla lider.

-si, oye, te pareces un poco al señor D, excepto que el tiene la nariz roja, y dientes un poco mas grandes-describió el chico nuevo, sin percatarse de la expresion que ponia chip.

-¡¿Qué?!, no puede ser, ¿estas seguro de cómo lo describes?- sin tomar medidas, toma el chaleco del chico nuevo y medio lo zarandea- ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¡dime!-.

-señor D, bueno en realidad no se su nombre, dicen que ya no menciona, para que no piense en su pasado y deje al jefe, que lo ama mucho- explico el chico-…-reflexiona- ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto?, que tonto, se supone que es confidencial-va a darle una crisis.

Chip, lo suelta tratando de calmarse y pensar- de acuerdo, bien, yo no dire que tu me lo dijiste, pero dime una cosa mas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-Ya te di mucha informacion- trata de retirarse el chico.

-entonces les dire que tu me dijiste todo- sentencio la ardilla con tono amenazador, en sus ojos se veia una fria determinacion.

-Ugh, ¿si te donde esta el señor D, no les diras que yo te dije todo?-

-exacto-

-Chip ya se tardo ¿le habra pasado algo? Monty-pregunto gaby a su viejo amigo.

-No te preocupes, mi querida gaby, deja que digiera bien estas frituras e iremos a buscarlos- respondio el raton grande que yacia acostado en el piso.

-Zip, zip zip- lo regaña ziper.

-en serio amiguito, no puedo moverme, comi mucho- le enseñe su enorme panza, Ziper se resigna.

Chip finalmente vuelve, -vaya, ya empezaba a preocuparme.. ¿Qué pasa?-chip tiene un expresion seria pero a la vez rara.

-tenemos un caso-.

En el penthouse.

-oye ¿Dónde te habias metido?- le pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas al chico nuevo.

-me perdi-

-dejalo, recuerda que es nuevo- lo justifico Dale.

-si señor D, tiene razon- respondió amablemente el guardaespaldas y se retira.

-señor D lo siento..-

-Esta bien, eres un novato, ya apre…-

-eso no señor, vera, solte la lengua con el sujeto del sombrero, y.. gulp, vendra mas tarde-

Dale queda en shock pero le dura poco, se vuelve con el chico nuevo y le da golpe en la cabeza. Como la hacia con chip. -¿y ahora que?-. Se pregunto.

-lo siento, señor D- se disculpo el novato.

-bien.. Mira ve a buscar un.. Como se dice.. Esas pastillas que ponen a dormir.. Pronto-ordeno Dale.

-¿para que?-.

-¡ve!-ordeno.

-¡enseguida señor!- se alarmo el chico, y se fue enseguida.

-tranquilo, tranquilo Dal.., digo D, solo debo hablar con el, espero que entienda y no se ponga necio, piensa positivo- respira profundo. Pero no se da cuenta que entre las sombras alguien lo escucho.

Ya muy de noche, un pequeño avioncito se acerca de la parte alta del hotel. -tendremos que bajar al penthouse, mi avion es muy ruidoso., si nos acercamos llamaremos de inmediato la atencion -analiza gaby, mas nerviosa de lo acostumbrado, como si fuera la mision de su vida.

-bien, entonces hazlo- le confia chip, igual de nervioso y mas concentrado de costumbre, en cualquier momento le dolera la cabeza.

Pero su avion si es escuchado, por la pequeña ardilla que casi se duerme, por estar en la cama, llevaba mucho tiempo fingiendo estar dormido, se levanta de la cama para ir directo a la fuente del ruido. Tal vez debio revisar algo mas.

Los rescatadores escondieron su avion en una maceta, y empezaron a subir al minipenthouse- Ziper ve a ver si no hay moros en la costa- ordeno chip. Ziper apenas llego y vio unos vigilantes que por cierto no lo vieron, se escondio tras una columna, pero alguien lo atrapa y lo mete a la sombra.


	4. Chapter 4

-zip, zip-temblo la pequeña mosca.

-tranquilo ziper- dijo esa voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba, se dio la vuelta y dio un abrazo a su viejo amigo Dale. -a mi tambien me da gusto verte, quedense en el balcon de abajo, para alla voy- recomienda -dale, Ziper no quiere irse, le da otro abrazo de confianza, asi Ziper vuelve con los otros a dar el mensaje, Dale es acompañado por el novato a un camino parabajo.

-asegurate que nadie pase- le ordena al chico antes de bajar deprisa.

Los rescatadores de mala gana volvieron al penthouse humano, mas ansiosos como nunca creyeron estar, unos pasitos los alteran.

-Hola chicos- saludo Dale.

-¡dale! ¡es verdad, estas vivo!- expreso gaby entre lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a la reaparecida ardilla de nariz roja.

-¡amiguito!- monty tambien se unio al abrazo, incluso ziper que dio un segundo abrazo a dale.

-Dale- tambien se acerca chip, Dale le dio un abrazo aparte.

-chip- responde Dale a su "hermano".

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunta la ratona conteniendo sus ojos llorosos.

-En hawai- confiesa.

-¿y que hacias alli?- ahora pregunta el otro raton.

-emmm- duda.

-podras contarnos todo cuando volvamos a la guarida- recomendo chip, pero Dale dio un salto.

-¿Qué?, ¡no, no puedo! , yo no me voy- se nego rotundamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los rescatadores con incredulidad.

-lo siento, yo vine a despedirme como debia, lamento que pensaran asi-.

-¿que dices? Despedirte porque, a ti te gustaba ser rescatador, ¿recuerdas?, yo.. Somos tu familia-

-miren, han pasado unas cosas desde que desapareci, he tomado decisiones, por eso no volvi antes-

-¿de que hablas?, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?, ¿Por qué estas aquí, con ellos?, ¿Por qué no quieres volver?, -

-quieres pararle a tus preguntas, no tengo tiempo para responder, es una larga historia-

-de acuerdo, disculpa, pero por favor nos puedes decir que diablos te paso- siguió exigiendo chip.

-Lo hare rapido, después de la explosion, quede muy mal, alguien me auxilio, creo que fue charles, la cosa es que me cuando me desperte estaba en hawai, toda..-

Es interrumpido por chip- un momento, ¿estas diciendo que tu supuesto salvador te llevo a otro lugar asi nada mas? ¿Por qué no lo hizo aquí, donde te encontro? ¿no te parece sospechoso?- indago.

-Ah, pues .. Veraz..- se sentia incomodo por lo que iba revelar.

-No tienes que responder, si no quieres- dijo una voz.

De la misma entrada donde vino, aparecio la ardilla de cola larga, acompañada de sus guardaespaldas.

-¡¿Charles?!- exclamo Dale un poco confundido.

-lamento haber estropeado tu intento de pasar desapercibido, pero queria saber que te inquietaba, por eso evite la medicina para dormir- resumio tranquilamente

-¡ah bueno!, eeh, mejor vete a la cama que ya es muy tarde, ahorita voy- tras estas palabras habia una suplica.

-lo mejor sera que estos "rescatadores" se vayan- sentencio poniendose mas serio.

-¿nos vas a obligar?- amenazo monty.

-Dale, por favor, ven con nosotros-pidio gaby, quien la primera impresión de los nuevos amigos no era buena.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Dale a hawai? ¿Qué le hiciste?- ahora es chip quien arremete contra charles.

-Chip, basta- pedía dale, que empezaba a angustiarse, los animos empezaban a calentarse, no queria que ninguno de los 2 bandos se hiciera daño.

-¡no voy a darte explicaciones! ¡y mas vale que se vayan, estan alterando a D!- replico Charles que atrajo a Dale a su lado.

-¡Se llama Dale!- replico chip.

-Chuck, por favor no les hagas nada, deja que se vayan, recuerda que mañana volvemos a hawai, por favor- charles estaba a un paso a la rabia, pero la petición del nariz roja lo calmo.

-como tu quieras, pero si no se van tal vez mi paciencia no dure mucho- advierte tranquilamente manteniendo a Dale a su lado.

Los rescatadores se impresionan por el control que tiene Dale con el indiscutible lider de la pandilla. Pero quieren saber mas sobre como llego su viejo amigo con este sujeto.

-adios amigos- pidio Dale manteniendose con charles. Dolidos y confundidos, se miran unos a otros esperando que alguien se le ocurra algo, pero no, se retiran.

La satisfaccion de charles no dura mucho cuando comprueba la tristeza de Dale. -Lamento haberlo arruinado, es que no me gusto que te presionaran -

-Que dulce, de tu parte, pero no importa, de todas formas tenian que irse. - finaliza Dale, es muy querido por sus guardas que se contagian de su tristeza, no dicen nada, solo siguen a sus jefes de regreso al minipethouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente en el hogar de los rescatadores.

-Bien, reconozco que se veia bien de salud..-decia monty.

-y estaba firme con su decisión de quedarse con ese sujeto, no debiste presionarlo chip- lo reprendio gaby.

Chip esta un poco alejado, en silencio, su actitud les perturba un poco a los ratones. Ziper entra precipitadamente al lugar. -¡cielos!, ¡amiguito, tranquilo!, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡zip, zip zip zip!-Ziper esta algo alterado, aunque chip y gaby no lo entienden, saben que es algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede monterrey?- pregunta ansiosa la genio.

-no me van a creer, Ziper queria despedirse de Dale, pero no abordaron el avion, fue al penthouse y parece que nuestro amigo esta enfermo.- explico monty preocupado.

-¿Qué?- reacciono chip alarmado.

-¡oh, no!- igual gaby.

-¡vayamos!- exclamo Chip poniendose en marcha, pero es detenido por el resto.

-Chip, no, tal vez fue nuestra culpa, el queria despedirse en privado, pero lo estresamos-

-Sin mencionar que ese amigo suyo aparecio, debio sentirse muy presionado, tal vez solo provocamos problemas- reflexiono monty.

-¿es que no quieren saber como esta Dale?- reclamo Chip.

-Claro que queremos saber, pero ya viste a ese sujeto, no creo que nos dejen acercarnos- observo el grande.

-uf- frustrado chip se sienta, para la sorpesa de los demas, se pone a pensar seriamente.

-Monty, no me gusta la cara que tiene chip- murmura gaby acercandose a monterrey, le da un abrazo y la guia afuera ya que el ambiente se puso tenso.

No sabian que apenas salen de la puerta, chip sale por otra.

En el penthouse.

-Siento que perdiéramos el avion, chuck- se disculpa D rescostado en la cama.

-No importa, lo unico que vale es tu salud, me moriria si algo te pasa-recito Charles.

-por lo general no me gustan las cursilerias, pero te ganaste un beso- recompensa a su pareja.

-gracias, amor, vere si ya encontraron algun doctor, tu sigue descansando- recomienda el de cola larga, antes de salir del cuarto.

Sin embargo, Al estar solo Dale agudiza su oreja, buscando algo, y lo encuentra cerca de una ventana, con dificultad se acerca de esta, toma aire para tomar fuerzas y la abre, y entra la ardilla lider de los rescatadores. -¿siempre tienes que ser necio?-pregunto Dale volviendo rapidamente a su cama.

-supe que te sentias mal, tenia que asegurarme- al verlo era obvio, parecia muy cansado y no se mantenia sentado si no acostado, y parecia caer de sueño. -¿Qué te paso?-.

-no lo se, tengo nauseas, me desmaye, una vez vomite, me siento muy cansado, talvez solo tengo una fuerte gripe-.

-perdona que insista, ¿pero porque estas con ese sujeto?¿Por qué no quieres volver?- pregunto otra vez chip.

-lo repito otra vez, eres muy necio, bien: como te decia, cuando recupere la conciencia ya estaba en hawai, conoci a charles, al principio no sabia donde estaba, y queria volver, pero no se podia, el decia que tenia que recuperarme, como me aburria empecé a tomar conversaciones con el, asi nos fuimos conociendo, un dia empezo a llamarme D, yo no sabia por que, me confeso que iba a usarme para chantajearlos, y que gaby hiciera una boveda para sus tesoros..-

-¿Qué di…?-

-No he terminado, pero ya no lo haria, porque me amaba, y no dejaria que ustedes supieran que todavía estoy vivo, para que me llevaran, yo lo persuadi mucho tiempo para que dejara de robar los museos, si, eso hacia, hasta que yo le di el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, encontre una cueva de diamantes, asi que ya no roba, vivimos tranquilamente en hawai, si es algo celoso y posesivo, pero asi me gusta, ya te lo dije, mejor vete antes que vuelva, o que me de cuenta que estoy alucinando- pidio finalmente Dale casi cerrando los ojos.

-…-

-vaya, te quedaste sin palabras-

-Esto es.. Digo.. Yo.. ¿tu lo amas? ¿en serio?, pero somos hermanos deberiamos estar juntos-

-hemos estado juntos casi desde hace años, ¿somos hermanos?, bueno, yo amo a chuck, y quiero estar con el para siempre, de verdad siento que no lo entiendas, pero ya lo decidi- termino dale antes de echarse sus cobijas encima dejando en claro que ya se vaya.

Chip sigue anonadado, esta dispuesto a irse por la ventana, pero con una mirada seria murmura-eso lo veremos-.

-¿eh?- Dale casi no le escucho pero el del sombrero ya se fue, y se pregunta que dijo.

En el patio frente al hotel del penthouse.

-Crei que evitariamos venir, para no provocarle mas problemas a dale- le recordo monty a gaby.

-lo se, pero ya no puedo mas, necesito saber si dale esta bien, tal vez haga un trato, pero quiero verlo, ademas, ustedes tambien quieren verlo, ¿verdad?-

-zip- afirmo Ziper.

-Tienes razon, gaby, hagamoslo- monty va encamino.

Pero una explosion en el piso mas alto, los hace retroceder y buscar refugio, por suerte, casi no cae nada, debio ser una explosion al aire libre.

-¡queso manchego!, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

-¡que importa!, ¡fue cerca de dale!, ¡a la nave!- ordeno gaby, los ratones y la mosca, subieron deprisa a su nave de rescate, frustrada por no poder ir para arriba mas rapido, gaby se la come la ansiedad, pero milagrosamente el viento la da una mano.-¡Wow!, ¿eh?-"vamos gaby, lo unico que importa es dale" para su sorpresa llegan pronto al techo, donde esta el minipenthouse. Que no era consumida, por suerte el fuego se lo estaba llevando el viento a otro lado, pero habia peligro de que todavía creciera el fuego, al otro lado la pandilla salio del mini, uno de los grandes llevaba a Dale en los brazos. -¡ahí esta!-

La nave bajo un poco torpe, pero rapidamente bajaron para estar junto a su amigo.

-¡chicos!, ¡chip y charles siguen adentro!- advirtió Dale, a los rescatadores, pero ni la pandilla, ni los ratones tenian oportunidad contra el fuego que crecia.

Aunque gaby le asusto la posibilidad de que chip no se salvara, tambien tiene que pensar en salvar a todos, rapidamente piensa en como, sacarlos, no tiene que pensar mucho, unos cables sueltos, los amarra a un escape- chimenea de metal, que los deberia mandar al penthouse de abajo y salir. -Pero D esta enfermo, ¿Cómo lo bajo?- pregunto el guarda, que lo sostenia.

-Por favor dejame llevarlo en la nave, es mas seguro, lo llevaremos abajo, en serio- le pidio monty, el guarda duda pero se lo da, baja por el cable. Dale es colocado en la nave, gaby esta apunto de tomar vuelo, -¡miren!- exclama monty. Chipe sale del humo, tosiendo y apunto de caer.-¡voy por ti amiguito!- monty salto de la nave y rapidamente tomo a la ardilla lider en sus brazos, volviendo, Dale nota que chip tiene un pedazo de tela fina en su garra, ¡esa solo la usa Charles!.

-¡Chip! ¿Dónde esta charles?- suplico Dale al casi ahogado.

-Cof, cof, lo siento, cof, el estaba cerca de la explosion, cof, intente sacarlo, ¡cof, cof, cof!, pero empecé a ahogarme y antes de darme cuenta, solo tenia esta tela y trataba de respirar. Lo siento Dale- explico Chip.

-no- susurro Dale, se tapo la cara para llorar silenciosamente.

Ahora afuera del hotel en el parque de enfrente. Los que se salvaron, hacian un momento de silencio por su lider. -sera mejor volver a hawai señor D-propuso un guarda.

-yo no voy a volver- respondio Dale.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué señor?-

-sera muy doloroso volver sin charles, especialmente a una casa vacia, no podre soportarlo-

Al dia siguiente, la pandilla de charles se regresa a hawai, dale se despide de ellos junto a los rescatadores, regreso con ellos, pensando que los rescates lo mantendrian ocupado y asi no seguiria pensando en su querido "chuck", pero no siempre habia misiones.

Como ahora: En su habitacion viendo el atardecer, acaricia la cabeza de Chip que duerme en sus piernas, el cual nunca le dira que el mato a charles y provoco la explosion.

Lo que ninguno dos sabia es que charles no se fue del todo, en unos meses, Dale volveria a sonreir, con su pedacito de amor.


End file.
